An Unfortunate Event
by Quite Beautiful Tonight LG
Summary: America and Germany have something in common. The both hide a huge secret from the world. When England messes up a spell, switching the genders of each country, will their secret be revealed? AU, genderbend in more ways than one
1. Prologue

**Hey, I got really excited about this story and I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just couldn't help it. This is a genderbend. In this America and Germany are female and they hide this secret.**

America entered her hotel room and immediately began to take off the binds around her chest. She moaned in relief when they fell to the ground.

"Thank God!" She said. She hated having to bind her chest whenever another country- besides her brother Canada- was nearby, but she had to. She had always done that. She had started doing that after she became one of England's colonies. The little girl her had been indistinguishable from a little boy, except for one thing, of course, and England had never actually checked. Growing up, she had seen how men treated women, and she hated it.

She never wanted that to happen to her, so she began hiding any signs of her gender. When her chest began to grow, she started to bind it. When the voices of her brother and other boys her physical age, started to change, she imitated them. She never wore skirts, of course, though she would have liked to, just for one day. She didn't want the hassle of them everyday though, so she kept her secret.

She considered revealing the truth when she gained her independence, but she quickly realized that that was probably the worst thing she could do. If she revealed her secret then, she wouldn't get any support from other nations. Not only would she be a new nation, she would be a _female_ new nation. She'd be ignored or worse.

She had briefly considered revealing her secret at the beginning of 2012, but she knew that really wasn't the time either. Many countries still didn't tolerate women going outside without an escort. Even in her own country, women didn't make as much money as men. In Michigan, which was about in the middle of the best and the worst states for equality in payment, women got $12,540 less than men per year.* Plus, she didn't want to be seen as some weird crossdresser. She knew her secret had to stay hidden, and honestly, she kind of enjoyed the secret. But she did hate the bindings.

Germany took the bindings off her chest. She was always relieved to do so. They were extremely uncomfortable. She hated wearing them, but she knew she had to in order to keep her secret. She had been keeping the secret for as long as possible.

Her _bruder_ had started the secret. He knew how hard it was for a women to gain respect in life, at least as it was then, and he didn't want her to struggle with it. He had never introduced her with a human name, or said the words "boy" or "brother" to refer to her, and when she was old enough to really understand, he explained his idea. She had been a little wary at first, but decided that it really was the best way.  
Over the years, she'd simply learned to keep the secret. She'd also learned to bin her chest, which was definitely one of the worst parts of her secret.

She laid down to go to sleep, not knowing, of course, what was waiting for her in the morning.

In his own room, England began a spell.

**I know the part about $12,540 less is true, but I'm not sure if Michigan really is in the middle. I just know that Michigan is 26 cents less per day?, I think it's day, and the best state is 16 cents less and the worst in 36 cents less.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to start using human names in this chapter. Also, I will change the gender pronouns. Oh, and sorry for the lack of page breaks. FF net is being troublesome.**

England had gotten the spell from an older witch. He wanted to show everyone that he could do magic. He knew he could. He didn't want to do anything permanent or life-threatening, though, so when he had heard about this spell, he had decided it was perfect. It temporarily changed the appearance of who it was cast on. It would change things like hair and eye color. It seemed to be fairly random as to what they would change to, though.

He wondered if the spell would affect him. He rather hoped not, but if it did, he could handle having a slightly different appearance for a day or two. The witch had told him that was how long it would last.

"A week at most," she had said.

England hoped the other countries wouldn't be too mad at him. But surely they would calm down when they knew it wouldn't last long. England only had one last thought before going to sleep: _I can't wait until they have to admit I can do magic. Now I just have to convince them that I CAN cook._

Canada woke up fairly early the next morning. Glancing at the clock next to his bed, he saw that it was 6:00. He got up and prepared to get ready. Stumbling toward the dresser to get his clothes, he noticed a feeling of something... different. His body just felt a little off.

"Well, maybe once I'm ready, I'll feel fine," he said to himself, frowning in confusion when his voice seemed higher. Clearing his throat, he put his glasses on. He saw America sleeping in the other bed. Typical for his sister, though really, it was a bit early.

Suddenly, he realized what was causing the feeling of difference. His chest seemed heavier, like he was carrying something on it. He glanced down, and his eyes widened in shock. He let a small -and still high-pitched- gasp.

"No. No. That's not possible." Still, he went to check, hoping the sinking feeling he had was wrong. It wasn't. Canada screamed.

America was woken by her brother's scream. She jolted up, looking around for the source. She saw that the bathroom door was open, and hurried toward it.

"Hey, dude! What's wrong?" America asked a bit frantically as she reached the door. In her fear, she didn't notice the physical differences in her sibling. Nor did she notice a sense of change similar to the feeling her brother had felt only minutes before.

"A-Allie!" Canada only called her this is moments of distress. He didn't want to accidentally call her that in public. Usually, he would call her "Alfred" or "America." Allie's panic immediately doubled.

"I-I don't know how... I just woke up, an' I saw... ALLIE!" America, of course, was utterly confused by this.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" That was when America noticed the changes to her brother, or sister now.

"Oh my God. What happened!"

"I don't know!" The girl's exclamation became a wail of anguish. "What am I going to do? Allie!"

Allie pulled her sister into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"We'll figure out who did this. I'm the hero! I'll fix it!"

"Thanks, Al, but I'm not sure how you'll..." Canada trailed off as she noticed something. "Um, Allie, please don't scream, but... it's happened to you, I think."

"What do you mean? I'm already a girl." America let out a loud laugh. "Wait, do you mean..." She trailed off as she noticed how light her chest felt. Gulping back fear, she checked quickly to see if her sister was right.

"Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh my God. No. Mattieeeeee! You're right! Why do you have to be right!"

Similar scenes were happening all over the hotel, as nations woke up. (usually due to the screams of someone else discovering the truth) The poor girl at the front desk was overwhelmed with noise complaints.

One by one, the nations began to realize who was most likely at fault. Many tried to hide their new genders, only a few succeeding. Most simply stormed toward England's room.

England had yet to wake up. His room was rather far away from the others'. He was woken up by angry knocking. He- or should I say she- smiled smugly. That would be the other nations, having discovered the change. She felt a brief flash of guilt, but she was giddy with pride.

She swung open the door, excited to see the results of what she had done. The first person she saw was France. She frowned a bit in confusion. The nation seemed to be shorter. And his hair seemed much longer. Perhaps part of the spell? After all, it did look darker as well.

Then England took a closer look at the person in the doorway. No, that wasn't France. It couldn't be. That was a woman. Then, why was she at his door? And why did she seem so angry?

"_Angleterre_, look what you've done!"

Germany had woken when she heard the noise coming from the halls. She sighed. Why did her fellow nations need to be so loud? She was about to go and yell at them all to shut up, when she noticed what the nations had been noticing since 6:00 that morning. She paled at the realization.

She protested the thought in her mind. It was ridiculous. It wasn't possible. Though, England had always insisted that magic was real... And he had seemed very upset with the other countries disbelief recently. Plus, he had seemed very smug the night before.

Germany sighed, preparing to check if what she thought was true, was. He had to stop a scream as well when he realized what had happened.

_Mein Gott._ She thought. _What am I going to do?_


End file.
